Can You Kill Your Own Son?
by Athena'Via
Summary: Walaupun Saga dihadapannya sungguh sangat berbeda, namun Shion tetap tidak sampai hati untuk menyakiti orang yang sudah ia anggap seperti anaknya sendiri. Menyakitkan baginya untuk menerima tantangan Saga. Namun harus bagaimana lagi, sudah tugasnya untuk melindungi Athena dari siapapun, termasuk anaknya sendiri.


**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya punya Masami Kurumada**

 **Warning: Baru pertama kali bikin.. Typo, GJ, dsb**

 **.**

Aku Author baru dan seumur umur baru kali ini bikin fanfic ^^'

"Selamat buat yang baru selesai UN"

 **.**

 **Can You Kill Your Own Son?**

 **.**

 **.**

..oOo..

Shion berdiri sendiri diambang pintu Papacy, berharap agar hujan deras yang mengguyur Sanctuary segera berhenti. Namun rupanya, Dewa sedang tidak berminat mengabulkan keinginannya. Bahkan, tak jarang ia mendengar petir yang menggelegar bak singa kelaparan.

Walaupun begitu, tak pernah sekalipun kota suci ini terlihat mati. Dari tempatnya berdiri, Shion dapat menyaksikan puluhan calon saint tengah berlatih di Colosseum, didampingi gold saint Sagitarius Aiolos dan Gemini Saga.

Shion mendesah. Saga dan Aiolos memang sepasang sahabat yang tak terpisahkan. Ia bahkan masih mengingat bagaimana Saga bertemu dengan Aiolos untuk pertama kalinya. Mereka masih berusia lima tahun saat dibawa ke Sanctuary. Polos dan pendiam, mungkin itu kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan Aiolos. Kala itu, hujan tengah mengguyur Sanctuary dan petir menyambar tanpa ampun. Aiolos, Saga dan adik kembarnya –Kanon, tengah berada diruang Papacy bersama sang Pope sekedar untuk menghangatkan diri. Tiba-tiba sebuah petir menyambar dengan keras diikuti sebuah teriakan yang melengking tinggi. Terkejut dan takut, mungkin itulah yang dirasakan Aiolos sehingga tanpa sadar memeluk tubuh mungil Saga dengan erat. Saga yang dipeluk hanya dapat terdiam pasrah sementara Pope dan Kanon yang berada disampingnya tertawa. Bagaimana tidak, muka Saga berubah menjadi merah padam sementara Aiolos tetap memeluknya semakin erat. Namun rupanya, dari situlah benih-benih persahabatan mulai tumbuh diantara mereka. Aiolos tidak lagi menjadi seorang bocah yang pendiam, demikian juga Saga mulai berani berbicara kepada orang lain -karena sebelumnya ia hanya mau berbicara pada Kanon-. Mulai saat itu, kemana pun Aiolos berada, dapat dipastikan Saga pun berada disisinya, demikian pula sebaliknya. Sampai pada saat penobatan sebagai gold saint pun, mereka selalu bersama.

Sayang sekali bahwa persahabatan Saga dan Aiolos sempat ternodai akibat ulah Kanon, yang membuat dirinya terpaksa harus dikurung dalam sebuah penjara khusus di dasar laut. Shion menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha mengusir bayangan wajah Saga yang terlihat sangat hancur saat memohonkan ijinnya untuk memenjarakan sang adik. Shion ingin sekali menolak, namun akibat yang ditimbulkan oleh Kanon terlalu besar untuk dibiarkan begitu saja. Akhirnya mau tak mau, Shion pun menurunkan ijinnya pada Saga.

Sejak saat itu, Saga selalu mengurung diri di dalam kuil. Bahkan ia tak lagi menghiraukan usaha Aiolos untuk menghiburnya. Hal ini sempat membuat Aiolos hampir putus asa. Namun pagi ini, Aiolos rupanya berhasil untuk membujuk Saga keluar dari kuilnya dan mengawasi para calon saint berlatih. Walaupun begitu, Shion merasa ada yang aneh dari Saga. Ketika bertemu dengannya pagi ini, pandangan mata Saga begitu tajam kearahnya. Seolah-olah ada suatu hal yang salah dari dirinya.

Oee.. oeee..

Suara tangisan bayi dari dalam Papacy menyadarkan Shion dari lamunannya. Ya, bayi sang Athena baru saja lahir dibawah patung Athena beberapa hari yang lalu. Dengan langkah yang cepat, Shion masuk kedalam kamar Athena untuk memeriksanya. Ah,rupanya ia sedikit terlambat. Beberapa pelayan wanita Sanctuary sudah terlebih dahulu berada disana dan memenangkan sang bayi. Shion sama sekali tidak berpengalaman mengurus anak, apalagi seorang bayi. Sekalipun ia melatih Mu sejak kecil, namun mengurus seorang bayi yang ia ketahui akan menjadi Dewi nya kelak jelas berbeda. Bahkan ia tidak tahu harus memberikan susu jenis apa atau tempat tidur macam apa bagi sang Athena kecil.

Untung Mu sudah berumur lima tahun saat Shion pertama kali menemukannya. Andai saja Mu ditemukan saat masi bayi, entah apa yang akan terjadi padanya saat ini. Shion hanya memperhatikan dengan diam bagaimana para pelayan itu bekerja. Ada yang memberikan sebotol susu, ada pula yang menggendongnya dan mengayun-ayunkannya sampai tenang. Tak lama semua kembali seperti semula. Bayi Athena yang tadinya menangis, kini sudah tenang dan tertidur kembali.

Beberapa pelayan membungkuk sejenak kemudian keluar dari kamar setelah mengurus sang bayi. Meninggalkan Shion dan Athena sendiri dalam ruangan itu. Shion melangkah menuju tempat tidur sang bayi yang terbuat dari emas itu dan duduk disampingnya. Bayi yang tadinya memejamkan mata itu, secara perlahan mulai membuka matanya dan menatap Shion dengan lembut. Shion panik seketika karena takut Athena mungil ini akan menangis lagi. Namun dugaannya salah. Sang Athena tertawa dengan tawa khas seorang bayi sambil mengangkat tangannya kearah Shion. Mata birunya memancarkan kehangatan dan kelembutan seorang Dewi.

Melihat tangan yang diangkat, lagi-lagi Shion panik. _Bagaimana cara menggendong bayi?_ Mungkin itulah yang ada dalam pikirannya saat ini. _Kakinya dulu.. atau tangannya dulu?_ Tanya Shion pada dirinya sendiri. Ah! Betapa rumitnya hal ini. Seharusnya ia mengikuti kursus menggendong bayi sebelumnya! Shion berdiri sejenak kemudian membungkuk menghadap tempat tidur mewah itu. Tangan mungil milik sang bayi terus menerus terangkat, berusaha menggapai tangan Shion yang perlahan bersiap menggendongnya. Sambil berusaha mengingat bagaimana pelayan tadi menggendong sang bayi, Shion menyelipkan tangannya diantara kepala dan punggung bayi itu sambil mengangkatnya perlahan. "Ya.. mungkin seperti ini" katanya sambil tertawa lembut dan menyandarkan bayi itu ke dadanya.

Untuk ukuran seorang bayi normal, tidak mungkin bayi yang masih berumur beberapa hari sudah dapat melihat dan menggenggam kain jubah Pope itu dengan kuat. Namun rupanya, bayi Athena mengalami pertumbuhan yang sangat cepat berhubung semakin dekatnya Perang Suci abad ini. Sekilas, Shion merasa kasihan akan sang Dewi junjungannya. Memiliki masa kecil yang singkat merupakan hal yang sangat mengerikan. Ia teringat bagaimana Dewinya dulu, Sasha, terpaksa harus meninggalkan masa kecilnya demi menghadapi Perang Suci yang akan segera dimulai. Namun ia tahu itu harus dilakukan. Demi kedamaian seluruh umat manusia, yang bahkan tidak mengenal mereka. Shion bersenandung pelan sambil terus menimang sang bayi, memperhatikan tawa yang terus mengalir dari mulutnya yang mungil.

"Bersenang-senang Master?"

Suara seseorang yang berdiri dibelakangnya membuatnya secara refleks menoleh, hampir saja ia menjatuhkan bayi dalam gendongannya.

"Ah.. kau mengagetkanku Mu." Kata Shion sambil membenahi posisi sang bayi yang kini kembali terlelap. "Tapi, bagaimana kau dapat masuk kemari? Seharusnya kan.." Kata Shion menggantung kata-katanya. "Maafkan saya master. Saya sama sekali tidak bermaksud menerobos atau sebagainya. Hanya saja, saya merasa ada yang aneh ketika master tidak menjawab panggilan saya, bahkan saya sudah mencoba melalui telepati. Apakah ada hal yang membuat master begitu serius sampai-sampai tidak memperhatikan sekeliling?" Tanya Mu polos.

"Kau memanggilku? Ah.. aku benar-benar tidak mendengar suara apapun dari tadi kecuali bunyi hujan dan petir disini." Jawab Shion sambil berfikir sejenak.

"Tapi tetap saja seharusnya suara telepati bisa kudengar. Hmm.. kurasa kau harus berlatih lebih keras lagi Mu, agar suara telepati yang kau kirimkan bisa terdengar lebih jelas." Kata Shion sambil berbalik menghadap kearah Mu. Mu mengangguk dengan semangat. "Tentu saja Master." Katanya.

Shion sangat bersyukur memiliki murid seperti Mu. Seorang anak yang bertanggung jawab dan tidak pernah mengeluh atas semua pelajaran yang ia terima. Ah, Mu bagaikan malaikat kecil baginya. Tapi terlalu serius apa yang dimaksud Mu? Oh! tentu saja. Dari tadi ia terus menerus berfikir dan mengingat ingat cara menggendong bayi. Mungkin itu menyebabkannya tidak dapat mendengar panggilan murid kecilnya. "Jadi, apa ada masalah sampai-sampai kau mencariku kemari Mu?" Tanya Shion sambil terus menimang sang bayi.

Mu tersenyum dan menjawab, "Tidak ada master. Saya hanya mengkhawatirkan kondisi anda. Anda terlihat agak kacau beberapa hari terakhir ini. Dan saya juga membawakan ini untuk anda." Kata Mu sambil menyodorkan sekeranjang bunga. "Shaka mengajak saya kedalam taman Twin Sala hari ini. Jadi, sekalian saja saya ambilkan beberapa bunga untuk anda." Katanya dengan wajah yang memerah. Shion menatap Mu sejenak, sekali lagi bersyukur kepada para Dewa.

"Wah, trimakasih banyak Mu." Kata Shion sambil meletakkan bayi Athena yang telah tertidur ke tempatnya. Ia berjalan kearah Mu dan mengusap kepalanya. Membuat wajah Mu semakin memerah. Shion tertawa melihat keadaan Mu, kemudian mengambil keranjang yang sedari tadi disodorkan kepadanya. "Bunga yang cantik." Katanya. Mu mengangguk sekali kemudian menunduk dan berlari pergi keluar Papacy.

Shion hanya dapat tertawa sambil meletakkan bunga-bunga itu disebuah vas tak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang. Ia mengambil air dan mengisi vas bunga itu agar bunga dari Mu tidak cepat layu. Kemudian ia membawa vas itu keluar dari kamar dan meletakkannya disebuah meja dekat pintu Papacy. Shion menghela nafas dan sambil tersenyum ia berjalan kearah singgasana Pope yang ada dalam ruangan besar itu. Ia melepas tutup kepalanya dan meletakkannya disana, membiarkan rambut hijaunya terurai lepas. Hampir saja Shion berjalan kearah kamar Athena, tiba-tiba sebuah ketukan keras diiringi panggilan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kyouko-sama." Kata suara dibalik pintu. "Masuklah." Sahut sang Pope sambil mengenakan tutup kepalanya kembali. Pintu terbuka lebar, dan seseorang dalam balutan gold cloth melangkahkan kakinya dengan tegap memasuki Papacy, kemudian bersujud hormat dihadapan sang Pope. "Ada apa Shura?" Tanya sang Pope. "Saya kemari untuk melaporkan misi yang sudah saya tuntaskan." Kata seorang bernama Shura itu.

"Wah, cepat sekali. Aku bahkan tidak mengharapkan kau menyelesaikan misi itu secepat ini." Kata sang Pope dengan kekaguman yang tidak disembunyikan. Capricorn Shura memanglah seorang gold saint yang dapat diandalkan dan bertanggung jawab. Kesetiaannya tak dapat diragukan lagi. Ia akan menyerahkan apapun termasuk nyawanya untuk membela yang dipercayainya. Misi yang diberikan Pope kali ini pun bukanlah misi yang sederhana. Ia harus membantu warga desa sekitar Sanctuary untuk membuat parit dengan panjang bermil-mil jauhnya. Yah, untuk seorang berumur enam belas tahun, hal ini jelas bukan hal yang mudah.

"Namun kau bekerja dengan sangat baik kali ini Shura." Lanjut sang Pope. Shura mengangguk sekali, kemudian bangkit dan menyerahkan berkas laporan yang telah ia bawa ditangannya. Sang Pope tersenyum menerimanya sementara Shura sudah berjalan keluar dari Papacy. _Ah, mereka sudah tumbuh menjadi remaja yang bertanggung jawab. Ya, mereka semuanya._ Kata sang Pope dalam hati.

Hari sudah menjelang malam, namun hujan tetap saja berlanjut. Walaupun sudah berkurang, hujan menyebabkan Sanctuary menjadi lebih dingin dari biasanya. Shion meminum kopi yang dibuatkan para pelayan sambil memandang berkas laporan yang diberikan oleh Shura. Sesekali, ia membakar cosmonya untuk menghangatkan ruangan dan bayi Athena yang masih tetidur.

 _Buk_.

Shion menutup berkas laporan yang telah selesai dibacanya. Ia menghela nafas panjang dan berdiri sambil berjalan kearah papan raksasa di dinding Papacy. "Yah, satu lagi pekerjaan sudah selesai" Katanya sambil memberi tanda centang pada papan itu. Setelah membereskan berbagai laporan lainnya, Shion berjalan ke sebuah ruangan disamping kamar Athena. Ia melepaskan tutup kepala dan jubahnya, lalu meletakkannya di sebuah meja kecil disudut ruangan. Sambil mengikat rambutnya, Shion berjalan kearah kolam besar ditengah ruangan itu. Ya, Papacy memang difasilitasi sebuah pemandian air panas yang cukup mewah. Setidaknya, hal itu sebanding dengan kerja kerasnya sebagai seorang Pope.

Sambil bersandar di dinding kolam, Shion samar-samar merasakan cosmo yang begitu agung milik Athena. Walupun Athena hanya berumur beberapa hari, namun cosmo yang dipancarkannya sudah menunjukkan jati dirinya sebagai Dewi. Jauh berbeda dari Athena dua ratus tahun yang lalu, yang lebih memilih dilahirkan sebagai seorang manusia. Kali ini Athena memilih untuk dilahirkan sebagai Dewi dibawah patung Athena.

Shion masih mengingat bagaimana Sasha –Dewinya dulu, tampak begitu senang dan bangga namun juga menyesal atas pilihannya dilahirkan sebagai manusia. Bukan karena ia membenci manusia –justru ia sangat mencintainya. Namun karena pilihannya itu, Sisyphus, sang gold saint Sagittarius sampai menghukum dirinya sendiri di dunia mimpi karena mengambil sang Athena dari masa kecilnya yang bahagia. Ditambah lagi penolakan dari beberapa saint termasuk Virgo Asmita. Karena itu, untuk mencegah hal ini terulang kembali. Athena abad ini lahir sebagai seorang Dewi, walaupun ia tetap menggunakan tubuh manusia sebagai perwujudan cintanya pada manusia.

Shion mendesah panjang. Tiba-tiba saja ia teringat semua masa lalunya. Ia sangat berharap tragedi dua Gemini pada masanya dulu tidak terulang lagi. Namun bagaimanapun, sudah menjadi takdir bahwa sepasang Gemini selalu memiliki watak yang berlawanan. Baik dan Jahat.

Jujur saja, pada hari penobatan Saga sebagai gold saint Gemini, Shion sempat merasakan setitik rasa takut pada gold saint itu. Dari zaman ke zaman, sisi jahat gold saint Gemini selalu saja berusaha untuk membunuh baik Pope maupun Athena. Bahkan rekan seperjuangannya, Gemini Aspros, sampai tega menggunakan adiknya sendiri sebagai tangan kanannya dalam rencana pembunuhan sang Pope. Jika saja bukan karena Asmita. Entah apa yang akan terjadi pada Holy War waktu itu.

Hujan sudah berhenti sepenuhnya, namun digantikan dengan angin timur yang bertiup kencang. Beberapa obor sudah mulai padam di ruang pemandian Papacy, kegelapan pun berhasil menerobos masuk dengan mudah. Shion sadar waktu untuk bersantai sudah habis. Ia bangkit dari dalam kolam setinggi dada itu dan berjalan ke tempat dimana ia meletakkan jubah dan tutup kepalanya tadi. Dalam keadaan telanjang, Shion sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan udara yang dingin, cosmo membuatnya tetap hangat dan nyaman. Setelah mengenakan jubah Pope dan tutup kepalanya, Shion melangkah menuju kamar Athena untuk memeriksa sejenak sang bayi. Kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamarnya sendiri. Jam sudah menunjuk angka dua belas. Ya, sudah waktunya bagi petinggi Sanctuary ini mengistirahatkan tubuhnya setelah seminggu ini tidak tidur.

"Jangan Aphro! Kembalikan sekarang!"

Jeritan seseorang berhasil membangunkan Shion dari tidurnya. Ia melirik kearah jam dimeja kecil disamping tempat tidurnya. "Astaga.. ini masih jam tiga!" Runtuknya pelan.

"Aphro! Kembalikan sekarang atau akan ku pajang wajahmu dikuilku!"

Yah.. Semua orang pasti tahu itu ancaman itu milik siapa. Tak perlu melihat pun, Shion sudah tau dua bocah kecil pecinta mawar dan pecinta topeng itu lah yang berteriak-teriak.

"Coba saja Deathy! Atau harus ku panggil Angelo?"

"Diam kau banci!"

"Hah! Bilang saja kau iri padaku Angelo! Wajah itu takdir _you know_!"

Shion yang sudah tidak tahan lagi mulai melangkah keluar dari kamarnya. Sampai di ruang Papacy, suara-suara tawa semakin terdengar jelas. Sepertinya sang pelaku tengah berada di teras Papacy.

 _Braak!_ Shion membuka pintu Papacy dengan keras. Dan benar saja, dihadapannya sekarang, dua bocah berambut biru terang dan gelap itu membelalakkan matanya kaget. Shion melihat sesuatu di tangan bocah pertama yang memegang gelar sebagai saint Pisces Aphrodite, sang lelaki cantik. "Apa itu Aphro?" Tanyanya sambil menunjuk benda yang disembunyikan Aphrodite. "Bukan apa-apa Kyouko-sama hanya…" "Dia mengambil kepiting peliharaanku Kyouko!" Teriak bocah berambut biru gelap disampingnya, -Deathmask sambil menunjuk sang tersangka. " Benar Aphrodite?" Tanya sang Pope. Aphrodite menundukkan kepalanya dan mengangguk. Shion mendesah. "Kalau begitu kembalikan kepiting itu Aphro. Bukan hakmu mengambil kepiting milik Deathmask." Kata Shion lembut. Aphrodite memandang Deathmask dan tangannya berulang kali sebelum akhirnya menyerahkan kepiting itu. "Nah, seperti itu kan lebih baik." Kata sang Pope. "Sudah sana, kembali ke kuil kalian masing-masing. Ini masih jam tiga subuh, bukan waktu yang baik untuk bermain-main." Lanjutnya.

Deathmask mengangguk sekali kemudian dengan santai menuruni tangga yang luar biasa banyaknya itu. Meninggalkan Aphrodite sendiri bersama sang Pope. "Kau tidak kembali Aphro?" Tanya sang Pope. Aphrodite menggeleng sambil berkata, "Aku ingin punya teman Kyouko-sama." Perkataan Aphrodite yang tiba-tiba mengganti topik membuat Shion menjadi bingung. "Memangnya ada apa Aphro? bukankah kau selalu mempunyai teman." Sahut sang Pope. "Aku hanya.. takut.. aku takut enggak punya teman Kyouko-sama." Kata Aphrodite. Shion yang tetap tidak mengerti akhirnya hanya mengangguk dan mengajak Aphrodite masuk ke dalam Papacy. Setelah mereka mencari tempat duduk yang nyaman, Shion pun menunggu Aphrodite untuk memulai percakapan.

"Boleh aku bercerita Kyouko-sama?" Tanya Aphrodite akhirnya.

"Silahkan, aku memang sudah menunggumu untuk bercerita." Jawab Shion sambil memandang Aphrodite.

Aphrodite menghela nafas sekali kemudian berkata, "Dua hari yang lalu, aku menemukan sebuh buku diary milik seseorang dikuilku. Ketika aku membukanya, ternyata buku itu milik saint Pisces sebelum aku Kyouko, Pisces Albafica." Shion terkejut, namun dengan cepat ia mampu mengendalikan diri. Siapa sangka saint sedingin Albafica akan menulis buku diary? "Dia menuliskan banyak hal, termasuk penyebab kematian gurunya. Ia mengatakan bahwa ia sebenarnya tidak ingin hidup sendiri. Namun racun ditubuhnya membuatnya terpaksa menjauhi orang lain."

Ya, Shion paham betul hal itu. Bukan sebuah rahasia lagi baginya jika Albafica merupakan saint yang paling kesepian. Ia mengenal Albafica terlalu lama, walaupun ingatannya sudah mulai terkikis oleh waktu. "Dia mengatakan bahwa tahapan terakhir menjadi seorang gold saint Pisces adalah tahap Red Bond, dimana sang guru dan muridnya akan menukar darah mereka sampai salah satu diantaranya mati karena racun. Namun itu satu-satunya jalan agar sang murid dapat memiliki darah beracun juga." Shion mengangguk, sekarang ia mulai mengerti jalan pikiran Aphrodite dan alasan kenapa ia menjahili Deathmask. "Dan kau takut tidak dapat menyentuh temanmu juga kan Aphro? Seperti yang dialami Albafica?" Tanya Shion. Aphrodite mengangguk sekali, tak menyadari sebulir air mata jatuh dari matanya yang biru. Shion mengacak rambut Aphro sambil sedikit tersenyum. "Kalau begitu jangan biarkan hal itu terjadi." Katanya.

"Maksud Kyouko, aku tidak perlu jadi gold saint pisces?" Tanya Aphrodite polos.

Shion tertawa sejenak kemudian berkata, "Bukan, kau akan tetap menjadi gold saint Pisces. Namun, kau harus ekstra hati-hati agar temanmu tidak menyemtuh darahmu. Karena tubuh Pisces sendiri sebenarnya tidak beracun, hanya darahnya saja."

"Oh, begitu." Kata Aphrodite sambil tersenyum. "Ya sudah, kembalilah sana ke kuilmu. Hari masih gelap, beristirahatlah lagi." Kata Pope. "Ya Kyouko-sama. Trimakasih atas waktunya" Kata Aphro sambil menunduk dan berlari keluar.

"Ah.. anak-anak itu.." Shion mendesah panjang dan kembali ke kamarnya berniat untuk istirahat. Yah, semoga istirahatnya bisa tenang kali ini.

Oeee… Oeee…

"Jangan lagi.." Katanya sambil memejamkan mata. Ia sungguh melupakan bayi sang Athena yang sedari tadi tidur. Mungkin kedinginan menyebabkan ia menangis.

Dari tempatnya berbaring, Shion membakar sedikit cosmonya untuk membuat Papacy menghangat. Namun suara tangis sang Athena masih saja terus terdengar. _Kemana para pelayan?_ Pikirnya. Mengurus Athena selagi bayi sudah ia serahkan seluruhnya ditangan para pelayan. Seharusnya, para pelayan itu sudah tiba dan menenangkan Athena sekarang, berhubung kamar para pelayan hanya tiga langkah jauhnya dari kamar Athena.

Namun lagi-lagi suara tangisan itu terus terdengar bahkan semakin keras. Mau tak mau, sang Pope pun bangun dari kasurnya dan berjalan kearah kamar Athena. Ketika ia membuka pintu, sebuah pemandangan mengerikan menyambutnya. Ia melihat seorang laki-laki dengan mata merah darah dan rambut putih tengah berdiri ditengah ruangan sambil mengangkat sebuah belati emas diatas bayi Athena. Darah mencucur deras dari belati itu. Disekitarnya, terdapat tubuh lima orang pelayan yang sudah tak bernyawa dan bersimbah darah. Ketika laki-laki itu melihatnya, maka dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa, ia keluar dari kamar Athena itu melalui jendela disampingnya. Shion hanya bisa berdiri membatu sementara sang pelaku menghilang begitu saja.

Ah! Mana refleksnya sebagai seorang saint! Sebagai Pope yang bertugas melindungi Athena! Mungkin kelelahan dan rasa kantuk menyebabkan refleksnya menurun drastis. Seminggu terakhir ini, ia memang hanya tidur selama empat jam. Dan saat ini, ia sudah mencapai batas kemanusiaannya.

Shion yang dari tadi diam membatu akhirnya dapat menggerakkan tubuhnya kembali. Dan dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa pula, Shion melangkahkan kakinya kearah tempat tidur sang Athena. Tubuh Athena sudah dipenuhi darah, walaupun kelihatannya bukan darahnya sendiri.

Shion memeriksa tubuh Athena dengan cepat dan ia tidak mendapati adanya luka sedikitpun. Walaupun begitu, hatinya masih tetap tidak tenang. Entah kenapa, rasanya ia mengenali sosok itu. Namun siapapun itu, ia tak dapat mengingatnya.

Angin berhembus pelan melalui jendela kamar Athena. Tak menunggu lama, sinar matahari pertama sudah muncul walaupun langit masih terlihat gelap. Setelah menenangkan Athena dan menidurkannya lagi, Shion pun pergi ke aula Papacy. Dengan telepatinya, ia memanggil semua gold saint untuk berkumpul secepatnya di Papacy.

Setengah jam berlalu dan seluruh gold saint sudah berkumpul. Dengan cepat Shion menceritakan apa yang terjadi dini hari tadi. Hal ini jelas mengagetkan seluruh gold saint. Walaupun umur mereka masih sangat muda, namun latihan dan kedisiplinan yang luar biasa telah menempa mereka menjadi pribadi yang dewasa. Setelah pembagian tugas telah selesai, Shion pun memanggil Saga dan Aiolos sementara gold saint lainnya sudah kembali ke kuil masing-masing untuk berjaga kecuali Camus dan Milo yang harus mengurus mayat para pelayan.

"Dua hari ini, berjagalah kalian berdua di sekeliling Papacy. Aku sudah lama tidak tidur dan tubuhku yang tua ini tak dapat menahannya lebih lama. Para pelayan baru akan datang lagi siang nanti. Aku menugaskan kalian untuk mengawasi pekerjaan mereka juga. Dan tidak seorang pun boleh masuk kedalam kamarku kecuali keadaan memang mendesak. Kalian siap!?" Tanya sang Pope.

"Ya! Kami siap." jawab Aiolos dan Saga.

Aiolos dan Saga menunduk pada sang Pope kemudian berjalan keluar. Disusul Camus dan Milo yang sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya.

Hari ini semua berjalan seperti biasa bagi para silver, bronze dan calon saint yang tidak mengetahui apa-apa. Namun sebaliknya, para gold saint berjaga ketat yang ada dikuil mereka masing-masing. Bahkan beberapa calon saint yang biasanya berlatih dikuil Taurus pun dilarang masuk. Di sisi lain, Sang Pope –Shion, tengah berusaha untuk tidur. Firasat dan pengalaman mengerikan yang baru saja ia alami membuatnya tidak nyaman untuk tidur dan meninggalkan Sanctuary dalam pengawasan para gold saint yang masih muda. Ia bukanlah saint yang masih hijau. Pengalamannya selama dua ratus tahun jelas merupakan sebuah keuntungan baginya, walaupun kondisi fisiknya mungkin sedikit menurun. Terima kasih pada Athena yang sudah mengijinkannya menikmati usia panjang bersama sahabatnya Dohko. Walaupun jarak diantara mereka terbentang sangat jauh, namun tak jarang Shion merasa bahwa sahabatnya itu ada di dekatnya. Menjaganya.

Ah, memikirkan sahabatnya membuat Shion merasa nyaman. Ia pun memejamkan matanya dan memasuki sebuah dunia baru yang disebut dunia mimpi.

Hujan turun dengan deras di Sanctuary. Membuat langit tampak sangat gelap. Walaupun begitu, hari pertama penjagaan ketat ini berlalu dengan tenang. Seluruh gold saint tampak sedikit –sangat sedikit- merasa aman karena tidak ada seorang pun yang beusaha menerobos pertahanan dua belas kuil hari ini. Namun rupanya sesuatu terjadi disekitar Papacy.

"Kyouko-sama!"

Panggilan panik seseorang diserta ketukan pintu yang keras membuat Shion terbangun dari tidurnya. Sudah dua puluh jam lamanya ia tidur. Waktu yang sangat cukup baginya untuk memperoleh kekuatannya kembali. Dengan langkah tergesa-gesa, Shion berlari kearah pintu kamarnya.

"Ada apa Aiolos?" Tanya sang Pope ketika melihat wajah orang yang membangunkannya tadi menjadi sangat pucat.

"Saga menghilang Pope! Saya sudah mencarinya berjam-jam yang lalu. Bahkan saya sudah meminta bantuan gold saint yang lain. Namun saya tetap tidak dapat menemukannya!" Kata Aiolos sangat panik.

"Apa kau yakin Aiolos? Apakah ia tidak berpamitan padamu sebelum pergi?" Tanya Pope sambil mengendalikan dirinya agar tidak ikut panik. Saga merupakan anak yang sangat tahu sopan santun. Seharusnya, ia sudah berpamitan pada Aiolos sebelum pergi.

Aiolos menggeleng sambil mengatur nafasnya sejenak. "Sebelumnya, kami berada di aula Papacy untuk mengawasi atau mungkin mencari benda-benda yang dianggap mencurigakan. Namun tiba-tiba, ketika saya memanggil namanya, ia tidak menyahut dan ternyata ia sudah tidak ada lagi disana." Katanya.

Shion mengangguk dan berusaha mempercayai kata-kata Aiolos. Saga dan Aiolos adalah dua anaknya yang paling dekat dengannya. Dengan umur yang lebih tua dibandingkan goldsaint lain -delapan belas tahun, seringkali mereka mendapatkan misi yang cukup berbahaya dan sulit darinya. Walaupun begitu, tak pernah sekalipun mereka mengecewakannya. Setiap misi yang mereka terima selalu saja berhasil dengan baik.

"Baik kalau begitu. Aku membebaskanmu dari tugas menjaga sekitar Papacy. Namun sebagai gantinya, aku memberimu misi untuk mencari Saga." Kata Shion akhirnya.

Shion tahu sebenarnya ini bukanlah misi yang penting. Namun rasa kasihan mengalahkan segalanya. Ia tahu bahwa Aiolos sangat menginginkan misi ini.

"Trima kasih Pope." Kata Aiolos sambil menunduk dan berlari pergi meninggalkan Papacy.

Hujan disertai angin yang berhembus perlahan menyebabkan suasana Papacy tampak sedikit muram. Shion melangkahkan kakinya perlahan kearah kamar Athena. Tidak ada tanda-tanda sedikitpun bahwa bayi Athena akan terbangun dari tidurnya. Shion menghela nafas panjang kemudian berjalan kearah singgasananya. Ia duduk disana sambil merenungkan berbagai macam hal yang belum ia selesaikan. Terlintas dipikirannya bahwa ia akan menunjuk Aiolos atau mungkin Saga sebagai penggantinya kelak. Ia lelah dengan kedudukan ini. Namun karena ini adalah permohonan Athena yang terakhir ketika perang suci dua ratus tahun yang lalu, maka ia pun menjalankan tugasnya tanpa mengeluh. Pikirannya lagi-lagi melayang pada sahabatnya.

 _Bagaimana denganmu Dohko?Apakah kau menyukai tugasmu?Apakah kau masih mengingat… aku?_

Tanpa terasa, waktu berlalu sangat cepat. Hari sudah menjadi gelap sementara hujan masih tetap menguasai langit. Shion hendak berdiri dari singgasananya ketika tiba-tiba sekelebat bayangan melintas dihadapannya. Dengan mata yang terlatih melihat kecepatan tinggi, Shion mengenali sosok itu dengan cepat.

 _DIA!_

"Berhenti!" Teriakan Shion menggema. Shion membakar cosmonya sementara seorang laki-laki keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Ya, laki-laki yang sama yang ia temui di kamar Athena. Berambut putih dan bermata merah.

 _Deg!_

Sebuah kesadaran menghantam dirinya. "Sa.. Saga?" Tanyanya terkejut. "Salam Pope!" Kata sosok didepannya. Suaranya begitu berbeda, terasa lebih berat dari biasanya. _Bukan, itu bukan Kanon. Aku mengenali postur dan pandangan matanya._ Pikir Shion cepat.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu Saga?" Tanya Shion sambil berusaha tenang. _Jangan sampai tragedi Gemini waktu itu terulang lagi. Aku harus bisa menghentikannya!_ Pikir Shion

Saga hanya mendengus sementara ia membakar cosmonya sambil memasang kuda-kuda jurus andalannya.

"Kau ingin menantangku Saga?" Kata Pope dengan wibawa dan ketegasan yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Baik, akan aku layani." Kata sang Pope yang juga mulai membakar cosmonya.

Dua buah cosmo yang begitu besar bertabrakan di Papacy. Dapat dipastikan semua saint, bahkan calon saint dapat merasakannya. Namun apa daya, Shion sudah memerintahkan tak seorang gold saint pun boleh keluar dari kuilnya apapun yang terjadi. Sekarang semua ada ditangannya sendiri. Tidak mungkin ia memberi perintah melalui telepati. Semua misi atau perintah apapun dianggap sah jika Shion mengatakannya langsung.

 _Galaxian Explosion!_

 _Crystal Wall!_

Sebuah cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan muncul ketika jurus Saga bertabrakan dengan Crystal Wall milik Shion. Sengaja, Shion membuat Crystal Wallnya tidak memantulkan jurus milik Saga.

Walaupun Saga dihadapannya sungguh sangat berbeda, namun Shion tetap tidak sampai hati untuk menyakiti orang yang sudah ia anggap seperti anaknya sendiri. Menyakitkan baginya untuk menerima tantangan Saga. Namun harus bagaimana lagi, sudah tugasnya untuk melindungi Athena dari siapapun, termasuk anaknya sendiri.

"Hentikan semua ini Saga!" Kata Shion dengan tegas.

Saga tidak menjawab, ia hanya menyeringai dan terus memancarkan jurusnya lebih kuat lagi. Kebimbangan hati Shion ternyata mempengaruhi Crystal Wall yang dikerahkannya. Semakin bimbang hatinya, semakin lemah pula pertahanannya itu.

"Matilah kau Pope!" Teriak Saga sementara jurusnya semakin kuat menekan pertananan Shion. Jika saja Shion membalikkan jurus Saga saat ini, entah apa yang akan terjadi pada Saga. Kekuatan Saga terasa diluar batas kewajaran.

Kata-kata tajam yang dikeluarkan Saga sangat menyakiti hatinya. Seketika itu juga pertahanannya goyah, dan Crystal Wall yang sedari tadi melindunginya tiba-tiba pecah.

Shion hanya terdiam. Tak sempat lagi memikirkan hal lain. Lidahnya kelu menahan rasa sakit hatinya. Anak yang dari kecil di bawah bimbingannya sebagai Pope.. mengapa bisa seperti ini?

Sebuah rasa sakit dan panas yang hebat membuatnya terlempar beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri. Punggungnya menabrak sebuah pilar sebelum akhirnya jatuh ke tanah.

Shion merasakan darah dimulutnya. Pandangannya mulai kabur ketika ia menatap Saga yang kini sedang berjalan kearahnya. Senyum licik yang tadi menghiasi wajahnya menghilang. Shion melihat kedua mata Saga menangis darah dan mulutnya terkatup rapat seolah menahan sesuatu yang sangat menyakitkan. Mendadak, ia menyadari bahwa ia tengah melihat jiwa Saga yang menderita.

Shion menutup matanya, kemudian mengerahkan kekuatannya untuk berdiri. Ketika ia membuka matanya kembali. Wajah Saga berubah lagi. Matanya kembali merah dan senyum kemenangan yang licik menghias wajahnya. Shion tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana. Saga anaknya, masakah ia tega menyakiti anaknya sendiri?

 _Demi Athena.._ Pikirnya.

Namun sayang, tubuhnya mengkhianati pikirannya. Ia tak mampu menggerakkan tubuhnya sedikit pun sementara Saga mulai bersiap mengeluarkan jurusnya lagi. Suara tangisan bayi Athena mulai terdengar. Namun tak satu pelayan pun yang berani keluar dari kamarnya menuju kamar Athena.

Ketika matanya mertemu dengan mata Saga. Seolah-olah ada sesuatu yang terhubung dipikirannya. Ia menyadari bahwa Saga sekarang ini tengah ada dibawah kendali seseorang atau suatu pribadi secara langsung. Tidak seperti Defteros, Gemini dimasanya dulu yang dikendalikan dengan jurus kakaknya dan hanya dapat dibebaskan jika melihat kematian seseorang, Saga dikendalikan secara langsung oleh sisi jahatnya. Jika Shion dapat menemukan sumbernya dan menghancurkannya, maka ia dapat membebaskan Saga.

 _Tapi bagaimana caranya mengalahkah sisi jahat seorang Gemini?_ Tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

 _Galaxian Explosion!_

 _Crystal Wall!_

Ceroboh. Tak seharusnya Shion terlalu fokus pada pikirannya sendiri sehingga ia melupakan kondisi disekitarnya. Ah, ia teringat waktu Mu memberikan bunga untuknya beberapa hari yang lalu. Seharusnya ia belajar dari kesalahannya waktu itu.

Namun sayang nasi telah menjadi bubur. Shion terlambat sepersejuta detik untuk menahan serangan itu dan membuatnya terlempar kebelakang. Tidak terlalu jauh karena sebagian besar jurus Saga berhasil ditangkal. Tetapi tetap saja, tubuhnya terbakar dan tercabik dibeberapa tempat akibat jurus Saga.

 _Sial!_ Umpatnya. Darah mengalir dengan deras dari lengan dan kakinya. Membasahi jubahnya yang putih.

 _Aku tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi._ Kata Shion pada dirinya sendiri.

 _Tunggu!_ Shion membelalakkan matanya saat menyadari sesuatu.

 _Ada cosmo dibelakangnya yang membantu membuat kekuatannya semakin besar._

Shion mengenali cosmo ini. Cosmo yang sangat kuat yang setara dengan gold saint walaupun dirinya sendiri bukan gold saint.

 _Kanon!_ Shion menahan nafas. Terkejut sekaligus geram.

Ah, sudah terlambat bagi Shion untuk menyadarinya. Crystal Wall yang menjadi pertahanannya pecah tiba-tiba dan membuat sekali lagi jurus milik Saga mengenainya. Kekuatannya terlalu besar untuk seorang gold saint muda. Dan diujung pikirannya, ia menyadari waktunya telah tiba untuk turun ke dunia orang mati.

Shion khawatir apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Sudah gagalkah ia melindungi Athenanya? Melindungi anaknya sendiri?

Shion jatuh dengan kepala terlebih dahulu. Ia merasakan bahwa jubahnya telah hilang. Meninggalkan tubuhnya yang tak lama lagi akan kehilangan nyawanya. Sebelum ia kehilangan kesadarannya, Shion melihat Saga mengenakan jubahnya dan berjalan kearah kamar Athena dan para pelayan.

 _JANGAN!_

Ia ingin berteriak, namun tak ada satu kata pun yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ia sudah tidak kuat lagi. Tubuhnya mati rasa dan tak dapat digerakkan. Teriakan para pelayan pun menggema di Papacy. Namun teriakan itu segera berhenti dengan tiba-tiba seolah-olah seseorang telah memutusnya dengan paksa.

Samar-samar, ia merasakan cosmo Aiolos yang terbakar dari kamar Athena. Ah, ia yakin Aiolos pasti mampu menghentikan Saga.

 _Sudah tiba waktunya untuk pergi.._ Katanya pada diri sendiri.

 _Sudah waktunya bagi generasi ini untuk melanjutkan semuanya tanpa diriku, benar bukan.. Dohko?_

Di ambang kematian, Shion tersenyum. Ia merasakan baik suara tangis bayi Athena maupun cosmo Aiolos sudah menjauh dari Sanctuary. Menandakan keduanya berhasil kabur dengan selamat.

 _Sudah selesai._ Dan Shion pun terlelap dalam tidur yang tak terbatas. Tak mengetahui apa yang menunggunya didepan sana.

...oOo...

Hyaaaaaaaaa... udah selesai.. #plak

4 hari UN bukannya belajar malah bikin fic.. hehehehe

Kritik dan Saran amat sangat dinantikan... :)


End file.
